


The Pikachu in Pasio

by JouSenpai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Gen, Pasio (Pokemon Masters)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JouSenpai/pseuds/JouSenpai
Summary: Lillie was very clear on what her goal was as she set foot on the region of Pasio. But what happens when she comes across a Pikachu who leads her to meet new as well as familiar people?
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kasumi | Misty & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Lilie | Lillie & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	The Pikachu in Pasio

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of an alternative take to the #SixFanarts challenge where I invited suggestions for up to six characters and lumped them in a fic together! The characters requested were:-  
> 1) Dawn  
> 2) Lillie  
> 3) Misty  
> 4) Ash  
> 5) Bettie (Pokemon Masters Protag)  
> 6) Cynthia  
> Enjoy!

It seemed oddly fitting that the man-made Pokemon, Magearna, directed her and her small family to the artificial island of Pasio in the quest to find her father. She had only seen the place in pictures; through postcards sent by her friends and her beloved teacher, Professor Kukui.

Pasio seemed like a paradise and as she stepped out of the ship and onto the island, she was relieved to find that reality did not disappoint.

“Lillie.”

She was busy taking in the beauty of the surroundings when her brother called her out. She looked to see him watching her lovingly.

“You seem to be quite impressed by this place.”

“Oh!” her face started to colour “It’s just that Mallow and Sophocles had kept going on about how great Pasio was. I was only examining it!”

“No need to get all defensive, Lillie!” the mother, Lusamine, said playfully “Pasio has more than just beautiful scenery. Apparently, it’s a place where great trainers from all over the world come together to take part in a tournament called the Pokemon Masters League. Doesn’t that sound fun, Gladion?”

The boy, who had come second in the inaugural Alola League, smiled and nodded. He would never shy away from an opportunity to battle. 

“And Lillie!” she turned to her daughter “There are lots of places to go shopping as well! Don’t hold yourself back!”

As tempting as the proposal was, she couldn’t help but feel something else was more important.

“But what about father? After all, that’s what we came here for!”

The older woman placed her hands on the child’s shoulders.

“We had only just arrived. And we have all the time in the world to find Mohn. You can afford to have a little fun. That’s what he would have wanted.”

“Besides,” Gladion pitched in, “we are not even sure he is here. Magearna could have merely just detected his presence from a long while ago…just like all the other places we’ve been to.”

The despondent look on his face as he uttered the last sentence pierced through her. What if this journey goes on forever and they never find their father? That would be just shattering.

Lusamine took matters into her own hands.

“Now, now! I’m sure Magearna brought us here for a purpose! We’ll start searching first thing tomorrow! But for now, both of you should go do some sightseeing! That’s an order!”

“But mother!” Lillie protested.

“Lillie, we’ll find him soon. But we can’t do that with a broken mind-set. This trip is just what we need to lighten up our spirits.”

Gladion let out an almost inaudible chuckle. His mother sure has come a long way.

Lillie had no other choice but to concede defeat and after bidding a temporary farewell to the two, she was left alone with her Pokemon- Snowy, the Alolan Vulpix, and of course, Magearna.

“I guess it’s only right we enjoy ourselves while we’re here.” 

She took out a pamphlet Lusamine had given her and started reading through the information regarding the different places of interest when she was interrupted by a yellow blur dashing past her leg.

“Aaaah!” she shrieked but calmed down after a nuzzle from Snowy.

She paused to recover her breath and then observed the culprit, a Pikachu, going about its way. 

She remembered her mother’s words about how Pasio was a place where great trainers came together. She had also read that there were no wild Pokemon in the region. Not to mention, that Pikachu in particular, emitted a really strong aura- an aura very similar to the one belonging to a certain someone…

“Could it be?”

Before she could react any further, the creature had already disappeared.

“Wait!”

She ran after it as fast as she could with Snowy and Magearna trailing not far behind.

* * *

“Pikachu!”

Lillie yelled out but to no avail. The electric rodent was nowhere in sight. 

She looked around and surprised herself at how far she had run. She shot an apologetic look at her Pokemon for the inconvenience although they didn’t seem to mind.

“I’m sorry for-“

She was interrupted by a thundering applause from a crowd that had gathered a few blocks away from her. In an attempt to understand what the fuss was all about, she moved closer. However, by the time she struggled her way to the front, the show had already finished.

“Thank you!”

A young girl and a Piplup struck an elegant pose as they displayed gratitude towards the audience. 

The people were going wild causing Snowy to flee as soon as a careless man stepped on its tiny paw.

“Snowy!” Lillie shouted which caught the attention of everyone present.

“Are you okay?” the star of the evening got off from the platform but the question went unanswered as the other girl hurried towards her Pokemon.

“Snowy!”

* * *

Lillie breathed a sigh of relief as she reunited with her partner. Snowy leapt into her arms and cried. 

“I’m so sorry you got scared!”

Tears escaped her eyes and the Pokemon did its best to lick it off.

“Thank Goodness, you found it!”

The group turned around in surprise to see the girl from before. She came forward and bowed to her with Piplup mimicking the action.

“We owe you an apology! Our impromptu performance caused you a lot of trouble. I didn’t think the crowd would get so out of hand.”

“Oh! It’s fine, really!” the Aether lass vigorously waved her hands “I should have been more careful! Please, don’t apologise!”

The performer straightened her posture and smiled.

“No hard feelings, then?” she reached out her hand “I’m Dawn! And this is my partner, Piplup!”

Lillie wasted no time in acknowledging the handshake.

“Y-Yes! I mean, hello! My name is Lillie! And these are my Pokemon, Snowy and Magearna!”

“Amazing!”

Dawn exclaimed in awe as she took out her Pokedex and scanned the two.

“I can’t believe I’m seeing them in person! I’ve read about Magearna in books! And considering the form of this cute little Vulpix, I take it that you’re from Alola?”

“That’s right.” she smiled as she got nostalgic “I haven’t been there in a while though…”

“Have you been traveling?”

“We’re on an important mission.”

“A mission and a Magearna? You must be pretty special!”

Lillie laughed along but thought to herself,

_Not as special as someone else I know._

* * *

It didn’t take much time for the girls to grab a snack and get themselves acquainted. Lillie learned that Dawn was a coordinator hailing from the Sinnoh region and had participated in Pokemon contests from around the world. She had come to Pasio on the recommendation of her friend, Barry, who wanted her to join his team for the Pokemon Masters League. She gladly accepted as it promised to be a nice change of pace.

They were busy with their chit-chat until a familiar figure graced Lillie’s presence once again.

“P-Pikachu!” 

Alas, for the second time in a row, she was too late. The creature hadn’t heard her and continued to hurry.

A restless Lillie turned to Dawn, hoping to apologise before taking off so abruptly but was dumbfounded to see the girl beat her to it as she yelled out a quick “I’m sorry!” before swiftly following the electric-type with Piplup in her arms.

“Dawn!”

* * *

Dawn sprinted as quickly as she could and her heart grew elated once the Pikachu started showing signs of stopping. She moved closer but froze as the mouse went to an orange-haired girl and snuggled against her leg.

 _She must be its trainer_.

Disappointment showed on her face as she dealt with the realisation. She was desperately hoping for it to be a different Pikachu.

She watched the duo for a while until she took a closer look at the girl. She could have sworn she had seen her before but couldn’t pin-point just where. 

As soon as she built up the courage to approach them, she was interrupted by a voice.

“Misty?”

* * *

Dawn turned to see a breathless Lillie who had finally caught up.

"Lillie!" the new girl, Misty, ran up to her in delight "What a surprise! I'm so glad you made it to Pasio!"

The coordinator watched the supposed reunion closely. She was still trying to work out why both the name and appearance of this Misty person seemed familiar.

"Wait a minute!" her brain finally clicked "I know you!"

The declaration caught the others by surprise.

"Dawn?" Lillie spoke "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no!" she shook her head and proceeded to reach out her hand to the girl with the Pikachu. "You're Misty, aren't you? The girl from the lure!"

"Lure?" The blonde looked at an equally confused Misty. "You mean the one Lana has?"

"Lana? No! I mean the one Ash has! My friend, Ash! We used to travel together!"

"Ash?" Lillie and Misty yelled out in unison.

* * *

"I see!" Misty's face coloured at Dawn's revelation regarding her special lure and how much it meant to the young boy. "Water Pokemon are my specialty! So, it's always important to make your own lures! And mine have never failed me!"

Lillie giggled at how proud the Cerulean City Gym Leader looked. Her eyes again fell on the Pikachu.

_It really wasn't his, after all._

"Lillie," Dawn brought her back to the present "I didn't think you knew Ash."

"We were classmates!" she explained "He has helped me out a bunch! I owe a lot to him!"

"Ash? In school?" she tilted her head and then burst out laughing "That must have been really something!"

"That's what I thought when I first heard it too!" Misty joined in "I can never imagine him sitting still in class."

"Well," Lillie gave her input "I guess you could say there was never a dull moment with him there."

"As expected of our Ash!" said Dawn as Piplup chirped along.

Lillie put on her biggest smile.

_Our Ash._

_That had a nice ring to it._

"Pika-pikachu?"

"Are you hungry, Pikachu?" Misty asked as the little one called out to her.

"When did you catch a Pikachu, Misty?" Lillie asked with ardent curiosity.

"Oh! He's not mine! He belongs to…"

"Pikachu! There you are!"

* * *

A young girl came running and the yellow mouse jumped to her in joy.

"You gave us such a scare!" she said in between sobs "Don't ever go off on your own again!"

"You worry too much, Bettie!" Misty gave her a light pat on the back before introducing her to the others "This is my PML teammate, Bettie! The Pikachu belongs to her! We sort of lost sight of him while shopping."

"I guess we got too distracted by those pretty earrings." Bettie sighed "Sorry, Pikachu."

"Or maybe," the water-type specialist playfully poked its cheek "he didn't like not being the centre of attention for once and did it on purpose."

Pikachu let out a cry, confirming her deduction.

"You're such a baby!" his trainer commented.

"It's very well-raised though." Lillie couldn't help but remark.

She immediately scolded herself for the rudeness.

"Forgive me! I'm Lillie! I was very impressed by your Pokemon and couldn't help but follow him. He reminded me of a certain other Pikachu; one I held really close to my heart."

"I guess you had the same idea I did." Dawn laughed "We are all part of that Pikachu's fan club. Aren't we, Misty?"

"Of course!" she replied as a matter of fact "No doubt about it!"

Bettie hated being the only one who was clueless about this special Pikachu. She looked at her partner.

"Are you as confused as I am?"

"I see you found him!"

* * *

Dawn couldn't believe who was approaching them.

"Cynthia! You're here too!"

The Sinnoh Champion's eyes lit up in surprise.

"Dawn! What a delight to see you in Pasio!!"

"You guys know each other?" Misty asked.

"Yeah!" the girl answered "We go way back when Ash, Brock and I were traveling together in Sinnoh. Cynthia was a huge inspiration throughout our journey!"

"You're too kind, Dawn! I owe a lot to your group as well. Without your help, Team Galactic would have destroyed our precious region."

"So, you know Ash as well?" Lillie realised how ignorant she was as to how many lives the young boy had touched.

"Ash?" Bettie once again sighed in exasperation at being out of loop.

"He's a great trainer such as yourself." Cynthia explained "You could even say the similarity between you two was what piqued my interest in you the most! Both of you give off similar aura and your Pikachu are no different!"

"Wow, Bettie!" Dawn's eyes were glimmering "You must be so good, then! The fact that Cynthia praises you so much is huge!"

"I-is that so?" she blushed "Thanks, erm-"

"Oops! I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? It's Dawn! I'm a coordinator from the Sinnoh region!"

"You girls can learn a lot from one another!" said Cynthia "After all, that's what being a trainer is all about!"

"Cynthia has been constantly imparting wisdom ever since she joined our team." Misty smiled "I can see why you said she was an inspiration!"

The light-hearted moment was cut short as soon as Cynthia noticed the mechanical marvel by Lillie's side.

"Is that...a Magearna?"

"Y-yes!" she was flustered by the attention from the powerful trainer "It's my partner!"

"How marvelous!" she clasped her hands in excitement "I feel so lucky to see one in person! Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Cynthia, an archaeologist and the Champion of the Sinnoh region. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Same here!" she bowed a little too low "And please, don't apologise! I should have introduced myself from the start! My name is Lillie!"

"Lillie is a beautiful name! Tell me, are you on a journey?"

She nodded to which Cynthia responded,

"I hope you come across wonderful things and meet new people. That will surely help you grow as a trainer. Considering how happy your Pokemon appear to be with you, there's no doubt you're on the right track."

"Cynthia's right!" Dawn agreed "I can feel how much your Pokemon love you! You're probably a great trainer!"

Lillie's eyes turned soft.

"If I am, there's one person I have to thank. Without him, I wouldn't be where I am today."

"That Ash…" Misty tried to hide a smile as she said to herself "He always seems to have some sort of effect on every person he meets."

Dawn hummed as she closed her eyes and joined in on the reminiscing. 

The peace ended quickly when Bettie shouted at the top of her lungs and pointed towards a light that seemed to have come from the forest.

"Such power!" Cynthia noted "It appears there's a battle going on there."

The remaining three girls exchanged a look. That was a thunderbolt- the most refined and powerful one they had ever seen.

This time, there was no doubt in their mind. 

_He's here_ .  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know Ash is kind of an intangible presence here but I also think he's the most crucial since he's the link that ties them all together.  
> This was a fun project and I never thought I'd ever write a Pokemon Masters fic! So, yay!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
